


Sext

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Meetings are terribly dull.





	Sext

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this under a pseudonym on an account I shared with 3 others. 
> 
> I found it on my laptop and thought why not republish. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this doesn’t mean I’m back. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Kurt’s leg bounced anxiously, his expression bland as he listened to a dull man drone on. He was sat at the conference table in Lockhart/Gardner, surrounded by lawyers and experts that included his wife and her partner.  

A vicious shooting had led to a tedious court case which had led to this strategy meeting. Diane had decided the entire team needed to be present to plan ahead and avoid any surprises in court.  

_I’m bored._

Kurt’s cell suddenly buzzed to life with a message from his wife. Frowning deeply he glanced up at her, she sat perfectly still, her head cocked in the direction of the expert currently droning on. Her expression was interested and focused and anyone else would have mistaken the curl of her smirk for a pensive smile, but he knew better. 

With a smirk of his own, he moved his hands to his lap, typing out a reply as surreptitiously as possible.

_You’re the one who called for this meeting._

From across the table Kurt watched Diane’s phone light up, her slim fingers quickly snatching it up to read his reply. Her tongue snuck out to wet her bottom lip sexily as her blue eyes danced across the mobile screen. 

Kurt’s smile grew beneath his moustache as Diane quickly typed out a reply, her eyes sparkling. Another buzz had his eyes dropping to his lap.

_Want to play a game?_

Her ominous reply had Kurt’s brow furrowing deeply, his eyes flicking up to meet her naughty gaze. Her eyebrows bounced up teasingly and Kurt cocked his head to the side, momentarily distracted as Will loudly cut off another lawyer.

Another vibration brought his attention back to his phone. 

_Check your left-hand pocket._

Kurt’s hazel eyes jumped from his phone back to his wife, his eyebrows curling up curiously. 

Diane did not return his gaze, her lips pursed as she nodded along to something Will was saying. 

He waited patiently for a few seconds, desperately wanting to look into her eyes. Realising she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, his hand left his lap and slid into his jacket pocket.

His eyes dipped to his hand as he grasped the contents of the pocket. He was confused by the silky material in his fingers, unsure of what it was until a flash of red peaking out had him shoving it back down roughly. His fist tightened within his pocket, clutching the lace viciously. Her panties. He had her panties in his jacket pocket. The very same red panties he’d watched her slip on that morning. 

His jaw set as his gaze drifted up to Diane, her eyes were now locked on his; a sexy smirk barely concealed as she bit into her bottom lip. Kurt shook his head slowly, his mouth falling open slightly as he gaped at her.

Diane curled a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling to herself as she wrote something down on the document in front of her. Kurt swallowed hard, picking up his phone and before slowly typing out a response.

_Diane_ -

He began, but before he could finish his message, three grey dots appeared indicating an impending text. His fingers hesitated as he looked up at her again. Diane’s slim digits moved furiously across the screen of her phone as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, a smile plastered across her face.

Her text popped onto his screen a second later and Kurt’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging slightly agape. 

_Surprise_.

He smiled at her, looking up from the phone in his lap for a second before thumbing out a response. 

_Let’s get out of here_

Kurt replied quickly his Adam’s apple bouncing slowly as he gulped; waiting for her reply. Diane grinned at him over her glasses, wetting her red lips again.

Her manicured fingers typed back a response, resting the screen of her mobile against her chest as she stared him down.

Another dull buzz against his thigh had him jerking, his hands scrambling to read the message.

_No_.

_Tell me what you’d do to me if we were alone._  

A second text slipped through.

Kurt’s eyes practically fell from his head, his cheeks flushing pink despite himself. Diane smothered a giggle across the table, his wide eyes making her shift in her seat. 

It took him a few moments to compose himself enough to text, his fingers clumsy as he pecked at the screen. 

_I’m not good at this._

He sent back and Diane grinned at the screen of her phone.

_Try_. 

Her response bounced back followed quickly by another. 

_I’m so wet already._

Kurt’s phone slipped from his hand, landing on the table with a loud clatter that made everyone at the table jump and turn toward him.

“Sorry,” he muttered gruffly, ducking his head but not before catching his wife’s smug expression.

“Now that we’re all awake,” Will joked with a small nod to Kurt, his smile genuine as he continued to lay out the plan of attack.

Diane’s eyes drifted back to Kurt’s, her eyebrows raising in a challenge. There was a long moment where neither looked away, both standing their ground. 

She knew this wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable with, he was more of a physical being; he liked to be able to touch her; to talk to her but she could also read the desire in his dark gaze. Eventually after minute of watching her chew on her bottom lip, her eyes coy and wide with innocence, Kurt snatched up his phone again.

_You play dirty._

He sent back to her, his thoughts now locked solely on her, the conversation around them dulling to a white noise as he waited for her to reply.

_You like it._

His phone lit up again and he groaned inwardly, adjusting himself awkwardly. Diane smiled at his discomfort knowing she’d pushed him just far enough now.

  _Tell me what you want._

Kurt typed back and Diane’s smile shone across her whole face, she had him.

_You under the table._

_On your knees._  

He cast a worried look around the room as her messages popped up on his phone, moving his device back into his lap, fearing someone may catch on to their silly little game.

_And what next?_

He sent back, his smile growing as she read the message and quickly typed back.

_You know what._

_I want you to say it._

Diane’s eyes slid closed at that and she gulped hard as she shifted in her seat.

_I want you to make me scream_. 

She typed back almost breathless, her face flushing with colour as she met his predatory gaze.

_And_?

He responded with a smirk, seeing the evidence of her arousal in her twitchy movements.

_Make me come._

She typed back with shaky fingers, her eyes darting to his face eager to see him read the reply.

Kurt stared at the screen for a long moment, his expression betraying nothing and making Diane giddy. Biting her bottom lip she glanced around the room taking in the faces of her co-workers showing varied levels of enthusiasm. But, perhaps most importantly, none of whom were paying any attention to her.  

She let out a soft cough, quiet enough to pass off as a scratchy throat, but loud enough to attract Kurt’s attention. Meeting his heady gaze she placed her phone down. Her focus turning to the expert currently speaking. Coyly her fingers toyed with the silk collar of her blouse. Her digits tracing the line of the garment from her neck to the first button.

Kurt gulped as he watched her manicured hands dance lightly over her skin, dipping into her Cleavage in the most innocent and unsuspecting way. She chewed on her bottom lip purposefully looking away as her fingers played with her blouse and in turn, her husband's mind.

A few more casual strokes and Diane’s digits came to a halt at the top button of her navy shirt. With a smirk she twirled the button and slipped it through the hole; allowing her blouse to gap open a little more.

Out the corner of her eye she watched Kurt’s fist clench, knowing as she learnt forward he'd caught a glimpse of her red lacy bra. He set his jaw watching intensely as her index finger hung in the dip of her shirt, allowing him another glance of her lingerie.

With a growl he caught her twinkling blue orbs, his own green eyes thinned; his message clear. Stop.

Diane smiled shrugging slightly and tucking her hair behind her ear. The ball was in his court, and she was challenging him, pushing him to make the next move.

With a smug look, he scooped up his phone, his eyes darkening as he thumbed out a daring response.

_Touch yourself._

Diane’s eyes practically fell from her head as she read the message. She choked on air, coughing and spluttering and reaching for a glass of water. Her gaze met his, her eyes fiery and enraged as she met his cool smirk. He’d won and he knew it.

_What???!_

She messaged back with fast, furious fingers, her look of incredulity making him chuckle to himself.

_No one would know._

He replied in a challenge, pushing her further and the look he received from his wife would have made a lesser man flinch. 

_Not a chance in hell!!_

She texted back viciously, her blush now more prominent in her cheeks.

_Do it._

Kurt replied quickly goading her further, much to Diane’s horror. She thought she’d won, thought he’d just give up? Nope, not this cowboy, he knew just how to rattle her and while undoing a few buttons got his heart pounding, it didn’t by any means mean she’d won. Two could play her game.

_For me._  

A second message buzzed through, following the first and Diane swallowed hard, placing her phone face down on the table. Kurt grinned across from her, watching as a million expressions flittered across her face. Her dark eyes bounced up to his and he nodded encouragingly. Diane licked her lips, closing her eyes for a long second and taking a few deep breaths.

Kurt was just about to text her back, declare himself the winner of this little game when she blinked and smiled at him naughtily.

Very slowly, he watched as her hand slipped from the table and fell to her lap. The shock must have shown on his face because Diane flashed him a small grin and she moved her arm beneath the wood. 

Her slim digits skated up her thigh, dragging her skirt higher and higher until she hit the lace of her thigh-high stockings. Kurt swallowed hard, his jaw set and his knuckles whitening. She had just called his bluff and he did not like it at all.

The smooth skin of her upper thigh, shocked her back into reality. What the hell was she doing? This had gone too far, the look on his face was enough to convince her she’d won, and yet she was still pushing it. Suddenly she realized what she was about to do and jerked back, fumbling out of her chair and standing up in a loud rush.

The attention in the room was suddenly drawn to her and her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I ah, I’m not feeling well.” She mumbled awkwardly her eyes meeting Kurt’s pointedly. Her message was clear; follow me. 

With that, she raced from the glass room, leaving her notes and phone behind. Kurt looked to a confused Will. The younger man nodded his head in concern, indicating it was more than okay for Kurt to follow Diane.

Pushing his chair back, Kurt quickly left the room, running after his wife; racing to her office and pushing into the en-suite.

“Diane?” he called as he peaked into the room, his was body suddenly dragged forward as her small hand gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the small restroom. 

His hand fell to her lower abdomen, his fingers splayed widely across her blouse and tight skirt. Diane used his shirt to pull him into her, walking backward until her back collided with a tiled wall. 

"Diane," Kurt groaned as their lips crashed together, stumbling into her roughly. Her mouth fell open under his lips, welcoming his tongue into a well-rehearsed tango. She brought a dainty hand up to cup his cheek, the other curving around his throat, caressing it with a needy touch. Kurt hummed into their kiss, holding her to the wall as he rocked his hips into hers, their earlier texting enough to have him hard against her abdomen. 

Pulling back Kurt trailed his lips down her throat, his fingers falling to her blouse and dexterousily unbuttoning it further. Diane's eyes rolled back into her head, her skull thunking loudly against the wall behind her as his mouth tugged on a lace covered nipple. Her hands slid down the sides of his neck, slipping onto his shoulders, her fingers spreading out across the broad muscles. 

Diane's hips bucked into his as he sucked on the sensitive skin at the top of her bra; marking her. 

Suddenly, her hands on his shoulders pushed down, the pressure enough to make him lift his head, his eyes shining in amusement. Diane smirked back at him, biting down on her bottom lip. 

"On your knees, McVeigh." she purred out in a challenge, quirking an eyebrow. Kurt shook his head with a low chuckle, his hands on her waist; his thumbs rubbing small circles into her hips. 

"Mouthy," he commented on her forwardness and Diane licked her lips, pushing down on his shoulders again; her implication beyond clear.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied slyly. "Show me," Kurt ducked down, kissing her roughly, his fingers bunching up her tight skirt. Pulling away he stole a kiss from the nape of her neck before sinking to his knees.  

Diane smiled, rolling her shoulders as she sank back into the wall, her fingers threading through his hair as his hands shoved her skirt over her hips. She could hear his sharp inhale as he found her bare, the red panties in his pocket forgotten until then. 

Diane's eyes rolled back in her head as he finally, finally dropped to her heat, his tongue darting out teasingly and making her gasp. His hand curved around her left thigh, digging his digits into her flesh as he positioned her leg over his shoulder. Turning his head to the side he nipped at the supple skin, leaving a very distinct mark. 

"Kurt!" she whimpered, tugging on his hair roughly, trying to redirect his attentions to where she needed him the most. Her husband smiled against her, his tongue drawing patterns up and down her thigh torturously. “Kurt!” she moaned again weakly, rocking her hips forward. 

Kurt chuckled lowly, pulling back to look up at her. Her teeth were digging into her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed red and her chest heaving through her open silk blouse. He was quite sure she was the most beautiful he’d ever seen her. 

Her hold on his hair tightened again as she looked down at him, her eyes pleading. 

“Please Kurt, touch me!” she whispered out desperately, bumping her hips off the wall again. Kurt stared at her for a few more seconds before dipping his head again and taking her into his mouth; ghosting over her in the most intimate way.  

Diane’s head fell back with a loud thud, her eyes rolling into her skull as his free hand moved to her abdomen, keeping her in place. Her moans deepened as his tongue curled around her clit, sucking hard, the effect blinding. 

“More!” she gasped, her fingers leaving his hair to push his hand on her stomach down; her silent request clear. Kurt lapped at her, his large fingers skating down her bare thigh and moving to dip into her wet heat. “Yes!” she growled, her hips rocking into his mouth wantonly.

Kurt groaned against her, the noise making her squeak. His fingers curled into a come hither motion and caused goosebumps to breakout across her skin. 

“There Kurt,” she shrieked suddenly her hands gripping his head roughly. “Yes, right there, don’t stop. Oh Kurt, don’t stop.” Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her body rocking into his on its own accord.

Kurt tugged at her sensitive flesh, his fingers within her curving and sparking her release. Diane’s body shivered and spasmed violently, suddenly flooded with the most delicious heat.

Kurt continued to press kisses to her core, slowly removing his fingers and beginning his assent. Diane was panting by the time his lips found hers again. He dove in, kissing her senseless as her body continued to shiver in his arms. 

Diane pulled back after a few moments, her lungs burning with the lack of air. Her husbands forehead fell to hers, both of their eyes still closed as they embraced each other. 

“You taste good,” Kurt remarked smugly, his breath hot on her face. Lifting his head slightly, he smiled down at his wife, licking his lips suggestively.  

Diane bit her bottom lip to conceal a smile, giggling girlishly. Tilting her head forward, her hands came up to cup either side of his face, pulling his mouth to hers.  

Kurt groaned as her tongue slid passed his lips, wrapping around his and making him dizzy. The pair kissed deeply for a few breathless moments, both relishing in the sexiness of the slow, delicious embrace. 

Pulling back, Diane smiled up at him, her blue eyes dazzling as they met his green. 

“Yeah,” she replied with a smug nod, licking her lips. “I do.” Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken, Jesus his wife was hot. 

“I want to fuck you right here,” he breathed out huskily, his gaze locked intensely on her every expression. 

Diane smirked, her one hand curled in his hair and the other resting against his collarbone.  

“Then fuck me,” she replied pointedly, rocking her hips forward and into his. Kurt stared down at her, not moving an inch, his body hard and wanting pressed into hers. 

“Your staff is going to wonder where we are,” Kurt said seriously, finally moving and rocking his hard length into her. Diane’s eyes fluttered as she jutted her hips against his and made him groan. 

“Let them wonder,” she smirked, her hands dropping down to his belt and tugging at the leather. 

“They’re gonna know what we are doing,” he advised, his hands bunching up her skirt and contradicting his warning tone. 

“They probably already do with the way you had me screaming.” she replied hotly, her eyes shining naughtily, as her small hands slipped into the front of his jeans. Kurt chuckled lowly, his mouth falling to her throat leaving bruising kisses against her flushed skin. 

“Does it turn you on?” he rasped against her ear, the tip of his tongue tracing it's shell. “Knowing they’re probably listening to me get you off?” Diane gasped fumbling to push his jeans over his arse. 

In a practiced move, Kurt gripped her thighs, lifting her off the ground and bracing her against the wall. Diane cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes, a delicious smile hanging on her lips. 

“I want it hard.” she said lowly before ducking down to kiss him deeply. Kurt grunted shoving her into the wall roughly, his pants dropping to the ground. 

With frantic fingers, Diane shoved his boxers over his hips, pushing them down and taking him into her slim hand. Kurt pulled back from their lip lock, moaning at the sensation, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs hard enough to bruise. 

“Now Di,” he mumbled into her shoulder, his teeth dragging across the skin there. 

Positioning him at her entrance, Diane rocked her hips and took him in. 

“Yes!” she groaned with a smile, her head falling backward in ecstasy. Kurt hummed his approval pulling back before thrusting into her again, setting a viciously rough pace.  

His hips pounded into hers, shoving her body against the wall again and again. Diane bit into her bottom lip, almost drawing blood with the intensity. 

A large hand left her right thigh, sliding down between them to rub at her clit. 

“More!” she shrieked into his neck, both now perspiring. 

“Fuck Diane,” Kurt growled, his hips stuttering. He wouldn’t last much longer, couldn't, not when she felt this good, not after their little game in the conference room and certainly not after tasting her. 

“I’m close!” she assured him, sinking her teeth Into the space where his shoulder joined his neck.  

"I know," he groaned roughly, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Diane squeezed her internal muscles, the sensation enough to toss them both over the edge. 

Diane whimpered as her body went weak, her legs jelly as he slowly eased them back to the floor. Kurt's face was buried in her neck, his breath hot and panting against her skin. His large hands skated across her clothes, rectifying her skirt before pulling back to meet her gaze.  

"So," he smirked.  

"So," she repeated with a dazed smile. "What now?" Kurt chuckled lowly, shaking his head as he bent to pull up his jeans, tightening his belt. 

"Now, I'm gonna go tell Will that you're horribly sick and that I need to take you home," he replied smugly, dipping to kiss her swollen lips. 

"And then?" she flirted breathlessly as they broke apart. Kurt smirked at her. 

"Then I'm gonna take you home and fuck you senseless”  he whispered back naughtily, his voice low and sexy. 

"Better hurry then," she grinned. 

"Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
